All I Wanted
by SourPatchKid03
Summary: Len Kagamine is a business man that works every day of his life.His love life is dead until his father gives him an early birthday present.Len's gift was not clothes or money but Rin Kagamine . There will be fluffiness ...RINxLEN. Rin is corrupted, she tries to commit suicide and goes downhill from there. She develops a bad lifestyle and...just read to find out.
1. To my surprise

**Hey Sourpatchkid03 is back again ... And I am happy to introduce my new story . It is called ( All I wanted ) with of course Rin and Len . It is funny and dramatic and just a Deviant story. I hope you review this story. Cause I already started writing this . I just can't quit .**

**So let this fun story commence!**

**{DISCLAIMER } ( I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR THEIR MUSIC OR FERRARI) just the story and plot.**

**Here it go' s again**

**Chapter 1**

**" To my surprise "**

Narrator POV:

The sound of a computer being used, keys being pressed repeatedly . A caffeine addicted Len Kagamine works till the day is done. Working for his father until his dad finally decides for Len to take over. Until that day Len would have to work hard till the day would arrive. In his dreams, he could run the Kagamine incorporations. He dreamed for that day and prayed for his next birthday gift to fulfill that.

Len should only hope for the best, since his birthday was only two weeks away. His twentieth birthday gift from his father had to be bigger than the car he received last year. Though it was a very nice thoughtful yellow Ferrari Enzo, imported from Italy. Len had a more important present in mind, his family's entire industries.

Len POV:

Two more weeks, it is all worth it. All the weeks and months I have worked without missing one day of the job. My labor, all the coffee I have been downing. Why, I even worked on Christmas and New Years of last year. My gift this year had to be huge, for I felt it in my soul. My caffeinated body twitched in utter excitement.

I have no clue to why my body was weirding out on its own, but I did not even care. My coffee was heated up,as I continued typing. The files needed to be organized and orders needed to be classified. I kept typing away on my keyboard, until my office door opened. My eyes stayed at the door wide open, while I grabbed my coffee cup. There was a very familiar voice I have heard since elementary.

" Len , how long are you going to be in your office like a hermit?" Kaito said while entering my office. I poured my cup of the ebony liquid and took a sip.

" Len, your not responding are you sick! Your scaring me ! " Kaito's sapphire eyes searched mine for any answers. I set the cup down on my oak table.

" Len ?! Oh no I've lost him ! No!" Kaito shrieked like a girl. While sighing a loud I sat in my chair,and relieved my best friend with an answer that would hopefully calm him. " Kaito , cool it . You know me. I practically live here in my workspace. " Kaito blew me off , poking at my nicknacks set on my desk for display.

" You know what Len . Your coming with me to go grab some drinks. The other guys already left it is just you and I . Just like old times ." I pushed my glasses to the bridge of my nose.

" I don't know I was going to stay till at least midnight. " My coffee sat on my desk still cooling . Kaito gave me a frowny face like and unhappy child at a circus. " Come on Len . For old times sake . " Kaito grabbed my coffee and smelled it. " Len, do you know what this does to your mind?!" Kaito set it back down as I answered," Powers it? And who is going to be our designated driver? Eh? I remember the last time you drove drunk you almost murdered us ! I even remember what you were repeating while driving drunk! Oh~ look at all those trees moving." Kaito sat growing mushrooms in the back of my office.

" Aw , Len . I didn't do it on purpose. Come on Len those trees were really moving man. For old times sake . I have someone who will drive us home. Don't be that way we are bros . "Kaito whined . For old times sake he says . Well I agreed to go, but in my head I knew that I would regret this decision. Kaito drove us to the bar that we were familiar to. I readied my fake ID . Sure I was under age by two years , but what did I care. Kaito on the other hand was abusing his privilege . We entered the bar and sat in the darkest side.

The waitress knew us as regulars and did not ask for any identification. Kaito and I began ordering a mess of liquor, while Meiko our waitress just kept adding to the bill. A few shots of tequila here and there between whiskey. Meiko gave us a sample of some new vodka, and I immediately felt my legs getting heavy. Kaito and me had faces redder than Meiko's lip stain. Kaito kept running his mouth talking about how he yesterday had sex with his girlfriend and his house being a reck. I ran a hand through my blonde messily made hair trying to have some feeling.

I drank a couple glasses of water trying to sober up. Kaito looked down at the table and noticed all the cups of water I conjured up. " Len , what the hell is up with all these freaking glasses of water?" Even I noticed how many glasses there were , almost the whole table top was covered with them. I smiled and replied, " simple reason , if I'm going to die I want to feel it." Kaito swigged one of the cups of water I didn't touch." So you mean to say. Y,you do -not w,want to be t- that drunk? Len y,you are s,such a l-little w,weirdo ." Kaito smiled , while his face turned darker shades of red,and hit the table.

" Kaito you are a freaky dude t, too . You ice cream lover. " Kaito perked up upon hearing the word ice and cream and shouted," Ice cream ? Where?! Here? Where?" I shrugged my shoulders and sneered to Myself.

" H-hey can you feel your l,legs? I asked the drunk who was obviously ready to crash. He shook his head groggily. " Alright it looks like its time to go then. Come on wasted one. " I paid the tab and felt the liquor taking its toll on my body. Kaito leaned on me for balance that he was lacking. " Hey , Kaito where's your designated driver? You damn liar. Don't look at me , I can't drive ." I huffed .

Kaito smiled, and pointed to a girl with teal hair locking up a coffee shop. Kaito called out to the teenage girl, " Miku ! B,baby! " The girl turned to the person who called out her name. That must be Kaito's girlfriend , the one he was talking about how they ...Well this is award. Miku's expression went happy to worried , when she saw Kaito . Miku touched Kaito's glowing face, " K- Kaito ! What happened to you!? Don't tell me you were drinking again!" The teen girl groaned loud. " Kaito , I'm going to miss my bus . But I can't leave you like this and why are you smiling Kaito ! K,Kaito!" Miku looked at me and asked, " do you drive? Are you able to drive him home?"

My response ," I might have had a little too much to drink..." I tried not stutter as bad as Kaito. Miku squirmed under Kaito arm , " Ah , what am I going to do ." Miku looked helpless. I leaned against the coffee shop's glass window. Kaito hugged Miku and asked," What's wrong ? Y- you c,an not drive- or what babe?" Miku made a pouting face and snapped," We'll, honey bunny did you forget , that I'm barely seventeen ! And I have not gotten a damn license!" Kaito scratched at his scalp. " Don't worry Miku you can drive , just b- believe. Y,you can." Kaito stuttered.

She appeared to be nervous when she took Kaito's car keys. Miku told us to pile in , and I sat in the back seat not wanting to be hurt during impact. She started the car and actually drove the automatic car. Kaito grinned at the shaking girl and stated," see you c-can d,drive y,you l-liar."

Kaito's teenage girlfriend dropped me off in front of my condo building. She could drive , but she just did not believe she could. It is funny actually how everyone has someone except apparently me. Well, I do not need anyone ,but me,myself and I . I repeated that to myself while unlocking my condo's door. Just as I opened the door and closed it behind me , the lights in my living room turned on. Not be coincidence, but by my father pushing a switch. What was he doing here? Not only that how did he get in? His face had a serious look plastered on it.

" H- hi . Dad." Was all I said . His facial expression lightened up and he finally said to me," Well , Len since you have working exceptionally well this year. I am giving you your birthday present right now. It might be two weeks early, but you don't mind do you? "My heart was racing like a race horse for the win. It pounded like a drum in my chest as I waited patiently for him to say the magic words.

" No , I do not . " was what I managed to trying to calm my nerves. " Alright son. Happy birthday. "My father opened the bedroom door and pulled out this girl. Her face was flushed a brilliant shade of pink. He made her stand in the middle of us .

" Len Kagamine meet Rin Kagamine . "He announced while introducing us . All I could do was stare at my father questioningly and ask, " D-dad . How come she has the last name as us?" I stuttered due to the liquor. He smiled which scared me and answered," Why , Len your twenty and you have never even gone out on a date with a girl. And Len I'm an old man that wants to see grand babies before I die. So Len , this young woman is your wife. By the way Len it is great honor that you wed her for she is a blue blood just as you are. And she's very beautiful so treat her well as well as your future family.

My jaw dropped when I heard him babbling about grandchildren I shouted," F-father. I don't need her or anyone. I'm fine on my own !" But my dad ignored me and left out the door. Rin my so called wife just stood there frozen and looked terrified of me. I took a step towards her and she was trembling.

" Uh, hi." I said trying to be polite to her. She kept her eyes on her shoes, and did not respond . I wondered if she maybe spoke a different language. I noticed from the style of clothes she was wearing , she was not from here. A foreigner I presumed , and saw the colors of France's national flag on her threaded bag . Eureka she must speak French I thought . Hopefully I do remember the French I took in high school . Two years of language , let us see if it was worth it.

I smiled and said in my best French ," bonjour, là-bas." Rin looked at me finally and smiled back then replied," Oh, vous parlez français. quel soulagement! J'étais inquiet, que vous n'avez pas la parole."

TRANSLATION :

Len: Hello , there.

Rin: oh, you speak french . What a relief ! I was worried , that you didn't speak.

Len POV:

My god my wife spoke nothing but French , what a nightmare. Once again I had to speak French to communicate just to get through to her" Je ne parle que l'anglais et le japonais couramment. pouvez-vous parler anglais?" I asked Rin desperately. She looked at the ground not wanting to give an answer.

But eventually Rin answered , "Je parle à peine anglais. à mon école en France, ils ont été de nous enseigner l'anglais. mais votre père a dit à ma famille que sur mon dix-septième anniversaire, il m'a demandé de passer au Japon pour vous marier. si aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je suis ici!" Rin was practically yelling. I looked at her and she was on the verge of crying. "I was not aware , that my father did all that. Je suis désolé." Rin eyes were beginning to become wet with tears when I apologized . She tried to smile but she could not , after today's events that took place.

TRANSLATION:

Len : I only speak English and Japanese fluently . Can you speak English ?

Rin: I barely speak English . at my school in France they were teaching us English. but your father told my family that on my seventeenth birthday he wanted me to move to Japan to marry you. so today is my birthday and I am here!

Len : I'm sorry.

Len POV:

To my surprise Rin responded in English this time . " Len , it est okay . " She used est instead of the word is , typical French girl. Rin fiddled with a long white ribbon tied into a bow at the bottom. " I was t,taking an honors English class before I left France . I can understand and speak English . I just can not say high vocabulary . " Rin said as she tied the bow on her head.

I felt some what at ease , to know she understood some English . " Happy birthday , and again sorry that you got dragged into this. Do you want to go back home?" It took Rin a little over a minute to finally translate what I told her until she replied. " No , I can not return home . My parents will lose me. " Rin spoke incorrectly but at least I could interpret what she said.

" So , what you mean to say is , if you go back home , then your family will have you taken away?" I asked . Rin shook her head and her blonde bangs covered her eyes. " No, no they will no own me!" I tilted my head trying to interpret her broken English. " You mean that your parents will disown you. " I corrected.

Rin nodded and began shaking like again like a scared chihuahua . " Je m'ennuie de ma famille et la maison, mais ma famille ne veut plus de moi. Quand je t'ai épousé, ils m'ont renié. Et a dit que si j'y retourne, je ne serait plus leur fille. Ils me couper de l'héritage familial et enlever mon nom!" She sat down on the couch and sobbed. That is some wonderful family she has, I'm being sarcastic. I sat on one of my dining room chairs backwards.

TRANSLATION:

Rin: I do miss my family and home, but my family does not want me anymore. When I married you they disowned me. And said if I return I would no longer be their daughter. They would cut me off from the family inheritance and take away my name.

Len POV:

" H-hey , it is going to be fine . You will be fine . " I said trying to be nice. All this niceness was really starting to annoy me. I'm used to coming home drunk and passing out on my bed. Not tonight I would have to be translating French and listening to a girl cry and whine about family issues. Yes , I do want her gone , but I feel somehow responsible for my fathers stupid actions. I just wished my mom was still here , she would have stopped my dad , if she was not dead. I'm also held accountable for that too , when I was born.

My nice side debated against me. " Pourquoi pas moi! que vais-je faire maintenant! " Rin cried into her pale palms . How does Kaito deal with this . His girlfriend this is impossible, I just want to sleep and recover from this soon to be hang over. And I'm not even in a relationship with this girl! It felt horrible knowing my father formed this arranged marriage behind my back. This poor French girl was forced by her family to marry me.

TRANSLATION:

Rin: what about me! what am I going to do now!

Len POV:

All because we are blue bloods , we have to like each other. Rin was quivering and mumbling random things in French . The only thing I could think about was helping Rin get out of my life. But first I had to find a way to calm her down, so she doesn't kill herself. I ran to my room and thought girls love music maybe I still have some music sheets I practiced with. I have a grand piano in my living room why not put it into some use.

I searched for my sheet music and found one of the known songs cantarella . I had a chance to soothe this girl and took it. When I entered the living room she was crying into her arm , and gasping for air. I pushed the piano bench closer to the piano and sat down. My hands ran along the keys searching for the beat. I set the sheet music up and touched the keys gently. Playing the first verse , Rin looked up at me.

I had attracted her attention and continued playing the song . I prepared my voice and sang to her, " yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite . " I stopped playing completely when I heard an angels voice pick up from where I left off in Cantarella. The voice sang," Toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo!" And stopped when the pianos melody quit.

Rin sang to me as I did . I was curious to see what our voices sounded like combined. As before when I started singing she did as well. Both our voices belted out ," Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete!" Our voices combined made a beautiful blend. Rin stopped singing and crying , just as I planned. She turned away blushing out of embarrassment. " I , I see your a fan of Japanese music." I said playing with the pianos already tuned keys.

Rin looked at me , for once we made eye contact. Also I had to admit she had a pretty face and small frame. Her eyes were a stunning cerulean blue with a mix of azurite. She was pale too and her hair was a washed out sandy blonde. Rin averted her eyes from mine to the ground. I took my glasses off not realizing I still was wearing them. Just as I had the glasses case in my hands Rin spoke up. " No ... I'm not . I, I just heard that song on the web. By a accident!"

I for once smiled , with reason too. " Yeah , by accident . You knew the lyrics by memory." I laughed with the case still empty. My laughter was interrupted when a stomach growl was heard, and it was not me. Rin flushed a Scarlet , and tried to divert my attention. To her surprise I was not buying it from her. " Are you hungry?" I asked Rin who was obviously starving by the way that stomach growled. Rin grabbed a couch cushion and tried to silence her loud stomach. " You know, I have food here. You can have something if you want. " I told her , but she was being stubborn insisting she wasn't hungry when she actually was.

Me wanting to get a reaction from her grabbed a random fruit from my fruit bowl. And I began peeling an orange the fruit I randomly selected. I peeled the orange in front of her and waited for her stomach. As if on schedule the growling was rather loud. Rin could not take anymore,so she took a piece of the fruit from me,and shoved it in her mouth. She gave me a petty glare and pushed another slice between her lips.

" I knew you were hungry. Your stomach gave you out. And next time don't deny it. And enough with the weak mean look." I retorted. Rin smiled with sticky lips and replied, " you know , I thought that you were going to hurt me an our ago. But I know see that you are nice , person. "Her French accent lingered off her tongue.

While the liquor I drank a few hours ago sat in my mouth.

My microwave read twelve twenty, it was already late . I still did not even know where my so called wife was supposed to sleep or stay.

**/( ^ w^ ) Reviews please!  
CHAPTER END :**

**So tell me, how was that? I know a lot happened but well it just gets better. Yes Len is a loner... But I'm hoping to change that ... Maybe**

**This is like a cliffhanger but it doesn't matter ... Like my story is that good...**

**Aw , why must I be a crappy writer...**

**I know there is going to be a lot of French in this story" IF" Len doesn't help it...  
Damn I am just giving away previews...**

**tell you what**

**you review this and I guarantee**

**I will keep you up to date !**

**But i need reviews in order to continue this...!**


	2. I'm amazed

**Sourpatchkid03 as I promised I would be posting chapters. A lot during this time because I am on break. But sadly when break my break is over I will not be updating very much. Writing a lot yes. But I will not be posting ... But ... But.. Look on the bright side at least you can give me any last minute suggestions , or tell me how my story is coming a long. And just to let you know ... I do speak some French ...**

**After all I got to take two years of it... Ugh yeah don't remind me about school it depresses me... Ugh... Utter devastation... Well I have to thank all of you for the reviews and I have to thank you for the support... Tell me if this chapter makes you cringe.  
i know I did while writing it... Sorry I got a bad hemophobia. A fear of blood. Yet it does not make sense I can write about it... Why is that? Maybe I am not that of a scaredy cat. Well I do have four cats after all... And while I am writing I have my cat Luna beside me.**

**Yep, my cats name is Luna like the cat from sailor moon. Cool thing my cat looks just like the cat from sailor moon but does not have cool powers or an awesome ability to talk. Sadly...**

**{ DISCLAIMER} [ I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR THEIR CHARACTERS / songs Etc.]**

**But I own this story...**

**Well enough with me lets get back to the story...**

**Chapter 2**

** " I'm amazed "**

Len POV:

After Rin finished the first orange she snatched up another from the fruit bowl. I realized that I was still wearing my shoes on my new rug from Switzerland. Rin stayed quiet and it really weirded me out. Leaving my shoes by the door I checked on her. She was eating the orange slowly, so she could savor it. I am not a real orange lover, I would rather prefer a nice, ripe banana.

" You know, you are a very peculiar girl. " I told Rin. When she was licking the left over orange juice off her finger tips. Rin just stared and raised a platinum blonde eyebrow.

" Len what is , that mean? " she sat and asked shyly. I am amazed that she took English honors and did not know what peculiar meant.

" Je veux dire, je pense que vous êtes assez étrange. " I informed the clueless girl what I said in English.

Rin responded back , " Je ne suis pas étrange. Je me fais un peu à l'aise. pourquoi n'avez-vous pas comme moi? "

TRANSLATION:

Len : I'm saying , I think you are rather strange.

Rin : I'm not strange . I just am getting a little comfortable. Why do you not like me?

Len POV:

That was a good question that I had no answer to yet. I have only known her for a few hours , can't say I like her. She has not done any thing to make me hate or dislike her. I think the answer would be neutral , it goes unknown. Rin and I barely met today, and she already thinks I don't like her.

" non, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas ... Je ne sais pas encore ... " I muttered sitting on my antique couch.

TRANSLATION:

Len : no, it's not that I don't like you... I don't know yet...

Len POV:

Rin's face turned a pink berry pink with a fleshy touch to it. She placed a hand on her steaming face , " N,no ... I did n,not mean that. Not that kind of l, like. Like you do not want me to be here. " Rin stuttered . She desperately tried to fan her Rosy cheeks with her hands.

" We'll, I do not mind . You are welcome to stay here. And just what grade are you in? " I asked Rin will she sat down on the floor.

" onzième! " Rin replied with a childish grin placed on her face. So, she is an eleventh grader that makes sense since she is seventeen. I yawned and laid back on my beautiful couch. " Are you sleepy...? " Rin crawled over to me.

TRANSLATION:

Rin: eleventh

Len POV:

" Of course aren't you? " I sighed scratching my head.

" No, not really. I just do not understand why, is so dark it is only four o'clock . " Rin answered. I did not understand what Rin meant , until I remembered she was from France. The time zones were off, Japan is eight hours ahead of France.

" Your pocket watch is wrong. Right now in Japan it is almost one in the morning. In this time zone we are eight hours ahead. " I yawned again trying to stay awake. Even though my body was fighting off liquor and sleep.

" Wow, no wonder it was night when I left my home. And your father on the way here told me that you work an awful lot. Does that mean you have work tomorrow? " Rin asked as she threw away all her orange peelings in the trash.

" Y- yeah I practically work everyday . Well I do lose track of the weeks . Well, any ways I should go to bed regardless. I replied getting up from my comfy expensive sofa. Rin watched as I popped sleeping pills in my mouth as washed them down with some vodka that was left in my fridge. " O- okay tonight you can sleep in my guest that I happen to have available since Kaito left. Well, he actually has been gone since yeah. he got an apartment. And it was all to just... His girlfriend...Never mind that ... So this is your room. " Rin had the room that was next door to mine.

Once I opened the door to the room it was already full with her luggage in it. " I did not want my things to be in your room. I found a vacant room and brought my stuff here. Your father said that he wanted us to share a room and he wanted me to sleep with you. But I did not want to do that. " Rin explained while pulling the white ribbon from her hair, letting it down. She walked past me and the scent of oranges washed over me. " Well, Bonne nuit. Oh, attendez! " Rin caught me just as I was about to enter my room. She leaned on me, standing on the tips of her toes. Rin placed a kiss on my right cheek and then my left.

TRANSLATION:

Rin: good night. Oh, wait!

Len POV:

The gentle butterfly kisses were leaving a warm sensation. " It was very nice meeting you today. Good night and thank you for thee oranges. " Rin shut the door tightly not making any sound. Weird French customs, I could never adjust to that. I walked into my room feeling sweaty maybe I should not had mixed sleeping pills and alcohol. Stupid warning labels , who reads them anyways. Maybe I had too much to drink for one night. I highly doubt it I have been more wasted than this. Waking up in the morning not even remembering who I am. That one time Kaito gave me one of his lucky brownies, and I was talking to a toaster oven for a hour.

Even with my shirt off it was still hot in my room. So, I slipped off my pants and slept with just my boxer shorts on. The air in my room was beginning to practically smother me. I dealt with it and forced myself to sleep in this god damn rain forest. This was worse than the time Kaito and I did ecstasy and I thought I was a purple butterfly. How I had time to do all this non sense , I made time. Sure I have shown up to work over fifty times with hangovers, but at least I was there. Hopefully in my dreams I would not be a butterfly in the humid atmosphere.

Time skip~ three hours later

Len POV:

I slept for three hours, only to be woken up at four in the morning hearing strange noises. The noise was coming from the guest room that Rin was currently in. I hurried to investigate the noisy ruckus. Just as I touched the cold door knob I heard talking.

" non, non ne lâchez pas moi! " Rin screamed. Once inside the room I felt an extreme temperature change. The room was steamy, worse than mine. Rin was sweating and screaming her head off. Her body was thrashing out, as if she was fighting. " Je ne peux pas respirer! " Rin cried out digging her nails into the mattress. All I could do was call her name and shake her shoulder, but she kept fighting.

I was shouting her name, yet she would not come to her senses. Then I grasped both her shoulders, and shook her till her brain rattled. Her eyes shot open, she was awake but her pupils were dilated. Her body was drenched with sweat. The black silk night gown she was wearing stuck to her skin, and revealed her woman like curves. Rin's lips were as dry as the sahara desert. I glanced at her eyes to see them out of focus, looking at the ceiling. Tears were building up in her eyes, for she gave me a sign she was alive.

TRANSLATION: Rin: no, no do not let go of me! I can't breathe.

Len POV:

" Rin , Rin ! Look at me. Are you al- right? " I held her head that had gone limp. It was almost as if she was not in her body. I felt as if I was talking to the toaster oven again. Rin was shaking hard and squeezing her eyes shut.

" I- it h, happened a, again. " Rin said out of breath and almost gasping. " m, m , my m, mother... ". She whispered really quiet. I helped Rin sit up to finally breathe easy.  
" What happened again ? I do not understand. " I stated trying to get her to talk. Rin finally picked her head up and came back to earth. Yet when she looked at me her eyes widened and she turned away blushing. That is when it occurred to me that I was still in nothing, but my boxers.

" O- oh, s, sorry about that. " I ran to my room and threw on a t - shirt and a pair of black shorts. When I returned back to the room Rin was still sitting on the end of the bed. Her hair was down and her hands were covering her eyes. She was a mess, but still looked pretty. Even if her hair was a reck from thrashing around, I was not going to lie, she was a hot mess. Rin was falling to pieces again, but this time was different. She tried to muffle her cries and dry her tears with the sheet. The window was open letting in the cool night breeze. That was a smart idea I wish I would have thought of that before stripping.

" Do you want some coffee or something? Do you want to talk about it? " I inquired after sitting down beside her. Rin simply nodded , and went in the closet and pulled out a robe. I watched her tiny figure move in an orderly fashion and tie the robe tightly around her waist. I did not even think she had a waist she was such a skinny and frail thing.

She covered up sniffling and rubbing her eyes repeatedly. We both entered the pitch black kitchen, and I hit my foot against a fucking chair leg. I knew I should have had a damn nightlight placed in here somewhere in this would not be the first time I have had this happen to me. If I recall, I would have to say that this is the seventeenth time that this has happened. Rin noticed and heard the chair move when I hit it. I repeated to myself Len fight the urge to curse out this chair and trash it . It pays to keep a cool head. I ignored my stinging pain and flipped on the light switch.

Rin gave me a concerned face. " A- are you alright that sounded like it hurt. " I smiled and paid no attention to her comment. I looked down at my foot , at least I had my socks on this time, no blood. I did not want to imagine how many times worse it would have been without my socks. " N, no it felt wonderful. I am fine..." I answered her question irritated.

I pulled a chair out for Rin to sit on. The chair happened to be the lucky one that I struck hard. Me being a coffee addict made my special black brew, that gave me life. Rin wiped her eyes some more as fresh tears peered out of the corners of her eyes. She tried to smooth out her untidy hair with strands sticking out.

" I ... Have been having these nightmares for the past six years. Since the day my mother died. " Rin stated in a low tone. At least Rin and I have something in common now.

" So, how come you were..." I questioned. Rin brushed back a piece of her bangs that were in her eyes.

" Seven years ago from today I went on a cruise with my parents. The ship crashed into rock because of some arguments that happened. Only a third of the passengers survived not including my pregnant mother. My father lost us on the ship and could not find us. " Rin forced herself to answer my question. Rin has been through the wringer , yet her father has the audacity to put her through more hell.

"The worst part, I was there when she died , I was with her. When we fell off the ship. I told her to hold on and to not let go of me. My mother could not swim nor could I swim . She sank even though I tried to reach for her . I touched her but she was gone. I just kept screaming for help, till I finally sank under the ocean. All the water drowned me out. I only remember throwing up sea water. The could not save my mother,it often haunts me. Why was I so helpless! Why I did not save her! J'ai pu la sauver! il est de ma faute! Je voudrais pouvoir oublier! " Rin screamed into her palms.

TRANSLATION:

Rin: I could have saved her! It is all my fault! I wish I could forget!

Len POV:

She took a deep breath in and exhaled . " To make my life worse, my father hates me. All because I was born with my mothers stupid face! During my time growing up he could not bear to look at me. Even now he married me off so he did not have too see me. And when my unborn sister died along with my mother that left me an only child. I was a burden or in French her called me fardeau. Which is just another word for burden in French! " Rin was screaming and letting her tears all out.

Fresh tears created tracks on her cheeks as the ran down her chin. " I know what it is like. My mother died when I was born. Complications during her child birth. My father to this day blames me for her death, he often tells me when he is drunk at parties if I was not born her could have his wife back. He makes me work for him and gives just for one birthday gift a year saying that it is from mom and him. He does not smile either when I am in his presence, and yesterday was a real surprise. Also he never talks to me. He just wants me to work and not be seen. I don't care though I just do my work, and try to stay out of his way. " I explained and took a drink trying to not make eye contact. I have never fallen apart in front of a girl and was not going to today or ever.

" I am sorry for your loss. " Rin dried her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

" Please do not apologize. It just makes it more worse on me. You are already crying. " I answered back sounding a bit agitated.

" Len I am sorry. " Rin whimpered searching for my eyes. I had enough, I have a very short patience span.

" Y- you know where your room is. I'm going back to bed! " I snapped , not bothering to turn back. Guilt not even bothering to consult me. But something caught me, a pair of shaking arms wrapped around me. I heard a murmured cry, and felt tears soaking my back. " What! " I yelled wanting to throw her. Also I forgot to mention I have anger issues with pathetic people.

"N,no ... " Rin cried into my shirt. She shook her head , breathing hot air on my back.

" No, what! " I raised my voice telling her to back off. But Rin did not let go.

" y, your a ... " she could not finish her sentence she was gasping for dear life. She was squeezing the air out of my lungs. I broke her grasp and she fell to her knees. I faced her direction her eyes were puffy, and her nose was running like a Fawcett. It was kind of grossing me out. I prayed that she did not get that on my back. I kept my eyes focused on hers , so I did not have to see her nose dripping. " L, Len please y,your a n, nice person. Do not do that to yourself! " Rin pleaded on her knees .

" Shut the fuck up ! Just disappear from my life already! " I shouted back viciously. When I stormed off , she stayed quiet.

Until I heard her say . " Father you were right ... I should disappear. "

TIME SKIP~ The next morning

Len POV:

The whole night I could not sleep thinking about the awful things I said. My room was cool in the morning, but I still took a shower . I bet Rin left the window in her room open. Listen to me mentioning it is her room when she does not live here. The condo was dead quiet, which was kinda scaring me. Well, I got to work today, so I got ready. I decided to wear my favorite black dress shirt.

Still there was no sign of life in the home. Even when I walked downstairs no noise. Rin was sitting at the table with her head down. She was fully dressed in her high school uniform from France, with her hair neatly made. While I made my morning coffee , Rin stayed completely quiet. It was pretty amusing how she was sustaining her silence this long. Before I grabbed my coffee mug I noticed blood on the table.

Funny from my view it looks as if Rin is bleeding. As I reached to pull her hand, and examine it, she jerked it away forcefully.

" Are you hurt? " I said trying to sound nice. The blood was spreading , as if something was severed.

" Fuck you. " Rin answered threatening , warning me to stay away.

" Go fuck yourself! " I retorted trying to defend myself.

" Thanks maybe I will fuck myself ! Instead of you! " hissed with venom in her tone. Ignoring her threats and warning, I reached forward and grabbed her wrist. She screamed when my hand made contact with her wrist.

" Let me go! " Rin tried to strike me, but my other hand caught her fist. My eyes traveled to her eyes that were full of fury. She wanted me dead , that what her eyes hinted to me.

" Why are you bleeding?! " I demanded to know and startled her.

" My father wishes I disappear as do you. I am taking care of it ! I will rid you and my father of my existence! " Rin smiled as I pulled her sleeve down to see what she had done to herself. The blood was trickling down my hand when I held her wrist up. The lukewarm blood was leaking from the slash that she inflicted on herself.

" Ah, A,ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! " I shrieked while black circle started showing around Rin's eyes.

" H- hey! You listening to me! Stay conscience! God dammit! " I hollered into her ear. I shook Rin's wrists that began gushing now. I frantically grabbed a towelette and applied pressure. " What the FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! Hey! Stay focused you! Look at me! Don't fucking die you hear me! " I clutched my keys and carried Rin to my car. On a level of fear , I would have broken the record. It was my fault, I was drunk, irritable and stupid. She had problems and telling her to disappear just pushed her over the edge.

I swear to god she survives this I will let her be my wife. Maybe out of guilt I was saying this. While I was driving, the dark circles under Rin's eyes turned grey. " il fait froid. tout comme je l'imaginais qu'il soit. J'espère que cela vous rend vraiment heureux." Rin said to me out of breath. I was tearing up, even though I only knew her for a day. It felt horrible to see this young girl that has her whole life a head of her, take her life to prove something.

TRANSLATION: Rin: it's cold just like I imagined it to be. I hope this makes you truly happy.p

Len POV:

Well Rin was not going to die to prove something that was meaningless. She had nothing to prove she is not a criminal but a victim to torment. Yet that torment was built up inside her until I was the addition that caused her to do this. And for that, " Je suis désolé Rin et si vous survivez à cela, je vous garantis que je vous ferai fille la plus heureuse dans tout le système solaire damn! " I called out to Rin who smiled at me. Her eyes were as murky as filthy pond water.

TRANSLATION:

Len : I'm sorry Rin ! And if you live and survive this I guarantee I will make you the happiest girl in the whole entire solar system!

Len POV:

Finally when we arrived to the hospital I acted out. I carried Rin's lifeless body through the hallway and shouted . " Help this girl has been stabbed! " Tears were in my eyes, but they were not apart of my acting out. Nurses swarmed around us and they took Rin quickly. I had to sit down and file a report as the hospital. Rin's blood was still on my hands , while the hospital people asked me questions about the incident.

For a little over an hour I felt as if I was being interrogated . The last thing they asked me. "Relation of some sort? "I nodded diverting my eyes from my blood stained hands. " Yes, I'm her husband. "It felt really extremely awkward to say that. After I had answered the nurse stared at me. "Well, your wife is going to be alright. You should really watch out for her. Take it easy. "Was all the male nurse said and walked away. He told me she was going to be alright,not if she's dead or living.

My main question is how she had the guts to slash herself that deep. All the blood and mess I was going to have to clean up. The coffee I left on the counter when brawling with Rin . She was bleeding out silently and slowly when I walked down stairs. How did I not see the blood when I saw her at the table. She must have cut herself after I got out of the shower. So in total minutes she was bleeding for probably fifteen minutes or less. She should live after all I applied pressure and slowed down the death process.

If she dies , I will never forgive her. Not that I care if she lives or dies. I hate to admit it felt nice having company. No, I'm Len Kagamine business man that only has time for work no time for drama. Wait is this drama really occurring in my life? If it is I would at least like to know why. Oh, wait I am the reason why, aren't I ...

**CHAPTER END : hope you liked this chapter next chapter lot is going to happen. SO KEEP READING**

**/( ^ w ^ ) PLEASE REVIEW**

**-  
To my readers**

**Phantomhiveskid : THANK YOU so much for your support and I will keep it up. :)**

**Evilpandacat : I will keep writing and updating this story till it comes to a close. Thank you for the review. :)**

**I3Len : thanks for reading my story. And for the review. :)**

**Sapphireillusion : I can't thank you enough for supporting me. Even though I am a bad writer ( ^ w ^ )**

**Anon? : I'm taking two years of French so it has to help some where ... Like in my writing + thank you for the review. ( ? . ? )**

**Alright next chapter chapter 3 is going to have a lot going on. And Len is ...**

**Well you have to find out 3.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS:**

**Keep reviewing and reading and I know this chapter was pretty ... Scary but it just gets better**

**SOURPATCHKID03 WISHES YOU ALL A GREAT NEW YEAR!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**WELCOME INCOMING YEAR 2013**

**Damn I am going to have to adjust to that...**

**I got to buy a new calendar ...**

**Maybe one that has cats on it I don't know...**

**What kind of calendar are you going to have this year? What is your new year resolution?**

**Mine I don't know yet... But you did not ask me...  
Sorry about that. I got poobrain.**


	3. Death?

**Alright I have finally come up with a new chapter for All I Wanted. This chapter will hopefully clarify some things about last chapter, between life and death. I must thank you for the reviews. They are very well appreciated and are really helpful. There will be more to this story hopefully, you will see what I have in store. If only if anyone actually cared about this story. Forget me and my rubbish please do read and enjoy.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and Etc. )**

**Story:**

**All I Wanted**

**Chapter 3**

**"Death?"**

* * *

**Len POV:**

This was _baloney_, this wait, this hospital, the entire situation occurring. These nurses constantly giving me the doll eyes, and obvious stares. Sure, it was awful being here, but the desperate nurses were really creeping me out. I mean, I am not some rare species of creature, I'm just a dude, that loves work. Which the definition is, I'm a business man. Indeed, a business man that supposedly works everyday, but not today. Rin is to blame for that, all this lame drama, it was difficult to explain that she was stabbed, when there was just one slash on her wrist.

For short, I had lied and had been found out. Now apparently, they think she's Emo or something, and want to sedate her till she is taking _Antidepressants_. Which sounds like a swell idea, since she is clearly not in the right mind. Now, I got an insane wife? Hopefully, from this experience she will learn not to dwell in her dark past. Just hope that she does not hate me for the rest of her life for forcing her to get help. I was shocked to finally see a male nurse, it was like a relief. It was not just a hospital full of women, it felt like I was the last of my kind. Planet chick and I happen to be the only man in this place.

The dude just showed me down some hallway leading to this cell like room. It was really isolated in here, it was beginning to give me the creeps. My stomach was even warning me telling me, 'Len don't go in there'. Too late, I had already set foot in the chilly room. The door had closed behind me, it was me and the drugged up girl. I don't even think she knew I was standing beside the bed. Her wrists were in restrains, she looked like a chained up beast. Her fingertips twitched a bit, that could had meant 'hello' in hand language.

How would Rin be able to move her fingers if she was asleep. Reflexes...? I'm guessing, there is no certain way of knowing. I sat in the chair on the side, and kept watch. The time on my clock read twelve thirteen. It was already midnight, the darkness outside should had been a hint. From the window, the clouds seemed black. Maybe it was sleep making me think that way. I tilted my head back, listening to Rin breath in her peaceful slumber. Those Meds must had really put her out like a light. Just listening to her sleeping made me tired. My eyes flickered a few times before, finally closing. The last thing I saw was Rin still sleeping, heavily.

I bolted awake when it felt like someone was touching me. There before me was some bratty looking kid poking me with what looked like a straw.

"She's my wife now. You hear me Mr. Man?" The kid finally spoke. He neon green eyes burning bright. The kid poked me harder this time, and I nabbed the straw from his weak clutches.

"Kid?!", I squeezed the straw, till it bent.

"Ryuto. It's alright. He's a good person." That same sweet voice, I heard just yesterday spoke out.

"But pretty lady." I kid whined, glaring at me. "I like you."

"Yes. I know. You told me." She tried to draw the child's attention. "Come sit by me."

Before going over to Rin the little bastard stuck his tongue out at me. "Why you little?!" I held back a curse word, keeping my opinion to myself.

"Don't go bothering _Monsieur_ Len." She scolded softly, welcoming that kid. He sat on the side of the bed, his eyes studying Rin closely.

"You're really beautiful, Miss Lady." He said to her kindly. "You look like an angel."

"Why, _Merci_." She responded, turning her head in my direction.

"You mean Mercy right?", The boy tried to correct her. She shook her head, her adoring eyes staring at him.

"It means 'thank you' in French." She informed him. He nodded, then said.

"Not only very beautiful BUT smart. I think I LOVE YOU!", that kid was three seconds away from getting his ass beat for three reasons. One, prodding me with that damn straw. Two, sticking that disgraceful tongue out at me. Third, he is just really asking for it!

"Ryuto! You've only known me for three hours.", she blabbed to him. "You mustn't say such things..."

"I know..." Ryuto, mumbled. That dumb kid began twiddling his fingers as Rin smiled at him. Rin wasn't looking at me at all, she just stayed focused on the boy.

"Ryuto? Ryuto?" From the hallway, you could hear a woman's voice calling for that bratty kid. This was my chance to finally get rid of that stupid kid.

"He's in here!" I called, and opened the door for the lady. She had emerald green hair like the child.

"Ryuto! You must not go running around a hospital freely!" The lady grabbed his arm and dragged him from Rin. Ryuto, tried to shake the woman's grip, but knew he had to go.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" He cried really loud, and the lady paused for a second.

"Don't be scared, you need the operation." She informed him softly. He looked at her with soft eyes, then nodded.

"Good bye miss lady. I'll see you when I get better." He hugged Rin with restrains and all. "M'kay."

"Alright!" Rin said revealing that sincere smile again. The lady left the room with the kid at last. It was just us two at last, to speak. Yet, there were no words being said.

"Isn't it pretty outside?" Rin broke that never ending silence that sat thick. Outside it was alright weather, mild with the sun not at it's fullest.

"Yes...it is..." Was all I said and she smiled at me. She was an entire different person from yesterday. Yesterday, she tried to kill herself, now she's rambling on about weather. Personas are the answer, guess everyone is different. Or is that her antidepressants talking for her.

"Do you want to go home today?" I inquired, staring out the same window as her.

"Yes, _I_ do..." She whispered cutely, still looking out.

* * *

We left the hospital finally and reached my house yet again. Before I left the hospital they gave me a medicine cabinet of drugs practically for Rin. We both stood in front of the doorway to the apartment waiting for someone to go in.

"Ladies first...?" I kidded, and she entered as told. It's nine in the morning, cold in my building. For, no one turned on the heater. Rin went to the room and came back, to sit by the window. She searched the outside world with her eyes full of curiosity.

"Do you want to go outside?" I questioned, because it was obvious that she wanted out.

"...No..." She said not removing her eyes from the glass. She even had her hand pressed to the glass really trying to say something.

"Are you sure...?" I asked again making my coffee. "Cause you can go out if you want."

"You said 'you' does that mean...alone?" She added to my last comment.

"Why, Yes, yes it does." I fixed my cup and turned toward her.

"...Then...still...NO..." She used unnecessary emphasis on the 'No' in her sentence.

"And why not Rin?" I sipped my hot brew still keeping an eye on her carefully.

"...Because..._I_...don't...feel...like...good..." She spoke weakly. "_I_...I...d,don't...know..."

"What's wrong?" This time she actually looked sick. It was her skin, it was more pale that usual. What it a reaction to the Meds?

"...All..._I_...want...to...do...is...smile..." She stumbled, with her palm slipping down the glass window.

"Do you need to go back to the hospital?" I walked over to her and placed a hand to her forehead. There was no fever or anything sickly except her tone. Maybe it was that blood transfusion that messed with her.

"...No...I'm...perfectly...fine..." She used the same odd tone again. "...I...wish...to...remain...here...with...me..."

Her reflection was casted in the window as was mine. She smiled a half smile; staring back at herself. This was beginning to scare the hell out of me. It was just not normal. Something was rather peculiar about her eyes. There were different somehow, not as crystal clear as before. She seemed to be on cloud nine instead in reality. The only thing I needed to know is if she's still on Meds. Maybe that's the cause of this weird behavior.

I thought of a way to test her mind. The song from yesterday, if she sings; then nothing's wrong. But, if she doesn't sing...something is not quite right. The piano was just sitting there asking to be played. Indeed, I began playing the same part. She turned towards the sound, but didn't sing a word.

"You remember that?" I played the same verse again. This time around not even looking down at the keys.

"...yes..._I_...do..." She muttered, making it terribly obvious that she was in a different world.

"Why not sing along?" This time I asked with a fake smile.

"..._I_...Cannot..." She simply answered, facing that same damn window again. Bet if I buy her a mirror, shed fall in love with herself. What?! What am I saying? I'm cracking jokes on a sick girl on drugs...

"So, tomorrow you get to go to a private school in the vicinity...pretty exciting right?" Again, I tried to start up a decent conversation.

"..._I_...wonder...if...they...have...window?" She said pressing a finger to the sill.

"You mean windows? And of course..." It sounded as if I was the only person speaking fast. She was talking way TOO slow. Maybe ellipsis are her new best friend? Damn! I made another cruel joke on her...

* * *

Out of nowhere I received a text message from Kaito.

To: Banana master02 ( Len )

From: Ice cream man ( Kaito )

Yo Len, enjoying your vacation off with the new wifey?

To: Ice cream man ( Kaito )

From: Banana master02 ( Len )

What the HELL are you going on about?

To: Banana master02 ( Len )

From: Ice cream man ( Kaito )

Oh... You know damn well what I'm talking about

;D

To: Ice cream man ( Kaito )

From: Banana master02 ( Len )

Come again?!

To: Banana master02 ( Len )

From: Ice cream man ( Kaito )

That's what she said!

xD

To: Ice cream man ( Kaito )

From: Banana master02 ( Len )

Oh...you're sick...

xD

To: Banana master02 ( Len )

From: Ice cream man ( Kaito )

Hey! You R the one that thought of it!

To: Ice cream man ( Kaito )

From: Banana master02 ( Len )

Yeah? Well you said it!

To: Banana master02 ( Len )

From: Ice cream man ( Kaito )

Ain't nobody got time FO Dat!

To: Ice cream man ( Kaito )

From: Banana master02 ( Len )

Okay... That was completely random. I go sleep now...

WEIRDO...

To: Banana master02 ( Len )

From: Ice cream man ( Kaito )

SUPER FREAK;D

What a weirdo, and how did he know I'm married?! What is my father telling everyone at my work? Tomorrow I would get to the bottom of this mess. Rin sat there by the window staring out expressionless; However, she seemed content. Just as long as she is happy or satisfied with these settings I am okay with it. From there on I didn't know where all of this was headed. Soon I would find out...

* * *

**-End Chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A/N**

**Alright this is barely chapter three. Damn there is still a long ways to go! Rin is going to start going to school...anyone curious about how that's going to turn out? Well...hopefully good right? We will just have to see about that. Remember Len is NOT in high school. He already graduated and has a job. Now he's married too. Living the 'happy' married life. NO, he doesn't even have feelings for Rin. And right now she's on Meds and acting like a zombie. Let's see how this romance unfolds...**

**Just one question...anyone catch my almost impossible foreshadowing in this chapter? If not its alright, I'll leave more for ya~**

**Please do review, for they are very well appreciated.**

**With that, I will see you later!**

**Thank you so very much for reading!**

**[ SourPatchKid03 ]**

**Grazie!**


	4. Everything's a first

**Hello hello hello, SourPatchKid03 is back. Sorry if it has been a while. Well, just as long as I am back. Right? Right, we can do this. New chapter for All I Wanted. This chapter is Rin's first day in a new school. With that, lets get this done.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and Etc. )**

**Story:**

**All I Wanted**

**Chapter 4:**

**Everything's a first**

* * *

**Original point of view:**

"Rise an shine sleeping beauty." Len drew the curtains letting the light enter the room. Rin opened one eye to see Len barely turning around. He had already been dressed and ready for work. His suit nice and clean, ready for another workday. She sat up in her bed facing him. The first thing she does is rub the sleep from the corners of her eyes. Len averted his eyes from Rin once he noticed her bra strap hanging off the side of her arm. Her skin was showing, he could trace her collar bone with his eyes. Her eyes remained staring off dreamily at the wall. It was as if she had not noticed he was standing there.

"Good morning Rin?" He picked up her hand checking to see if she was awake.

"...Yes..." She answered slowly with those pauses again.

"Did you take your pills last night?" He cautiously used a lagging tone for her.

"...Yes, y-yes _I_ did..." She responded taking up all the time in the world.

"Can you please get ready for school Rin." He asked as if talking to a deaf person. Mouthing every word correctly with overall, enthusiasm.

"_I_...don't have any-thing." She mumbled along. "No uniform..."

Len heard her say no uniform and remembered that just yesterday he had got her one. He went into her closet and pulled out the brand new uniform covered in plastic. Gently he set the clothing on the bed. She saw the plastic and stayed in her dream mode. The plastic wrapping was just to protect the clothing. It was not occurring to Rin that that's the reason the plastic was there. In her lazy mind she thought it was to pull at.

"Can you please get ready for school, _RIN_?" Len added more sound to her name so she can hear him more clearly.

"_I_ d-don't...know..." She answered still staring off into space.

"Are you feeling _a-alright_?" Len observed her face. His cold fingers grazed over her cheek.

"...I'm actually f-feeling fine." She tried to smile a bit, but her lips wouldn't form. "..._I_ would s-smile but _I_ can't..."

"Why not?" He questioned her again curiously. He knows that every person can smile, even his dreadful father.

"_I_ don't feel like I'm here..." She whispered aloud, loud enough to reach Len's ears. "My body doesn't let me..."

When he heard that last comment he moved his hands away from her cheeks. Instead his fingers pushed her lips up into a wide smile.

"Get ready for school, for me please." He gave her a kind smile in return. The emotionless girl was beginning to feel her cheeks grow a little warmer. She did not seem to understand why she was feeling more brighter. Inside her mind had a mini flare. That flare was alike a spark, a tiny spark of life. She was really there in the moment. She was present in this world. The big mystery was why she couldn't be herself. If she felt sad or a bit melancholy she wouldn't find it to cry.

* * *

**Len POV:**

Things are beginning to get more odd with Rin. She says that she isn't here now. Just where the hell did the real Rin go? Is it even possible for someone to go from emotion, liveliness to emotionless, dead to the world? It just sounds illogical to me, this is not really happening. Just how the fuck am I supposed to save her? French girl you better be faking all this...

Rin came down the stairs dressed as told. I began pouring my coffee slowly into the cup, but my eyes noticed what she was wearing. The uniform just made her look like a normal teenage girl now. The skirt revealed her nicely, perfectly shaped legs. The shirt showed just how fully proportional she was. The coffee cup overfilling, brought my attention back to what I had been doing. Stupid distractions, stupid eyes. All because my mind drifted off; about how beautiful she was.

"...Is it of my doing?" Her mouth opened lazily to talk.

"No, it's all my fault." I shook my head nervously. "The paper towels absorbed most of the coffee I split anyway."

"_I_ hope you a-are a-alright." Rin began sounding like she was gradually coming back.

"I'm perfectly fine." I rambled on sipping my coffee a bit. "So how do you feel about your first day?"

"...A little nervous _I_ guess..." Rin's eyes continued staring at the large container holding the coffee.

"Everyone can get a little nervous. But you shouldn't be." I tried to help with the situation. But it seemed as though none of my words helped.

"...Why?" Her voice was sounded with worry.

"You're an eleventh grader. Not a freshmen." I gave her more of a reasonable explanation. "No need to worry."

"T-Thank you very much..." Rin said in a soft voice that could melt a person. She had a cute voice to go with that cute face and waist.

"Any-time?" I ended up sounding awkward in my last comment.

"...Are you not someone _I_ can trust?" She gave her long eyelashes a quick bat.

"I definitely am someone you CAN trust." I swallowed hard, with my coffee scalding my throat on the way down.

"...Len." I heard Rin call me. "I t-trust you fully."

"Yes..." My pitch went up by a lot. "Let's get you to school."

It took a total of twenty minutes to get out the door. Rin was taking her time gathering up her stuff. Her bag by her side while she walked like a zombie. The car was already started just in park. She sat in the same seat she was bleeding to death in. Only this time she was not bleeding out or losing her conscience. Today she looked capable of taking on a school day. There was a tiny glow that bounced off her hand. Rin was wearing the ring my father had given her. That ring is what _bonded_ us for life legally.

The thought of her father giving her away so easily made me sick. This girl still thinks like a child. Her docile nature makes her so in need of a proper protecter. It seems like if no one shelters her, she will perish. But that will never happen again. I never want to be put in one of those situations again. It's too much stress on my body and mind. I think I lost more weight.

We arrived at the school twenty minutes before eight. To me it seemed as though Rin wasn't excited to go to school. This reminded me of a time when I was little. I was not a big fan of school either. My father had to get me a private teacher. In fact it counts as homeschooling after school. Feel bad for my old teacher, I was a brat. Not following directions and kicking his chairs legs. Slamming books closed, clicking pens and even making up excuses for every little thing. My teacher most likely went to the crazy house because of me. Rin hugged her bag before reaching for the door handle.

"I'll be here for you after school." I said after she shut the door behind her. "Have a good day."

"Okay..." She nodded to me as she walked away. Her bow bouncing on her head as she continued on her way. For some strange reason I felt like I did a job well done. This time was not so bad. Maybe we can work things out. But first we need to find out what is going on inside her head. What is slowing down her mind. What's clouding it all. How she started becoming a wallflower. She is not like other girls her age. How many would you know that are married off at seventeen. All her life has been focused on being the perfect match to me. Now that we interact somewhat, we are forming some trust. And that for sure is a good thing.

Finally I arrived at work. Kaito's car was parked a bit crooked. Not even close to the parking structure lines. That idiot must already be here. My supposed wedding ring was sitting in the glove compartment. Something inside me told me to wear it as Rin did. If She has enough bravery to wear hers then as do I. The ring got slipped onto my finger. Some reason it felt odd wearing this ring. Never did I ever dream of wearing any ring of any sort. Not even a champion one.

Inside the office Kaito was fixing his coffee adding flavors to it. Sugar and blend crap, that contains nothing but teeth rotting sugar. The cups in the employee lounge were all in alignment. Being special, I bring my own cup to drink out of. Kaito didn't seem to hear me walk in. He only noticed me when I poured myself a fresh cup of coffee.

"Welcome back Len." He stated sarcastically. "Where's the Mrs. Kagamine at?"

"Dead and buried." I answered back sounding offended.

"No, bro your wife." He picked up his cup awaiting my answer.

"She's at school." I began. The hot drink warmed up my body. It really lifted the spirit.

"Len-the-cradle-robber." He tried to be funny but I wasn't laughing. "You're banging a high school girl!" When he said that last comment everyone in the office stopped what they were doing. They all turned towards the open lounge.

"Will you please!" I smacked his shoulder. "Shut the hell up!" Gradually the attention died away like my esteem at the moment.

"Well, Len did she cry?" He continued asking me these questions that made me uncomfortable.

"What?" I looked at him strange wondering what the heck he was rambling on about. "I don't under-stand..."

"You weren't her first?" Kaito nudged my shoulder beginning to annoy me. "She has been with a guy before you?"

"No..." I mumbled. My eyes would not move from my cup. He was making me think. Over think all that has happened in two days.

"No? You mean, YOU haven't sealed the deal with her?!" Kaito just blurted out these things that were all too weird. "Yet you're married?" There was no way that I was going to tell him that I haven't done anything with her. I would never hear the end of it. He is too frat guy to leave it like that. He would most likely lecture me on ways to make moves. It would just be an entire nightmare. There is no way that he is going to make me look like a weak link.

"I did." I lied to save my own man hide. "I had her crying all night."

"Ugh, god. I know how that is..." Kaito just talked my ear off about what happened with him. He actually has too much experience. Makes me wonder if he's even still the clean cut guy I knew in high school. His girlfriend is in high school as well. She's still only a teen. Young adult speaking. She works and she's seventeen as well apparently. Kaito just keeps talking about her so highly, it is beginning to bug me. It's Miku this and Miku that. She treats me nicely. She's not like Meiko who used to beat me. He says repeatedly giving me a headache.

"Len you know you're beautiful right?" Kaito gave my arm a playful sock.

"Say again?" I backed up feeling beyond awkward. "You might wanna run that by me again."

"I'm just fucking with ya!" He kept on being his fun self. "Now get to work before you get us fired."

"Hey!" I called out to him before he entered his office. "I'm supposed to be the one saying that to YOU!"

My office was quiet and still as usual except the fact there was a woman sitting on my desk. This woman was a complete stranger never in my life have we met. Her hair was a chestnut brown. Her eyes were a matching caramel brown. She reminded me of Kaito's ex-girlfriend. Hold up, I think this is his ex-cougar. The one that he was just talking about. The one that beats him when drunk, and has rep around here for being a home-wrecker. Makes me wonder what business she has with me. Sitting on my desk like its a chair.

"Can I help you with something?" I set my coffee on the counter flipping on the main light. Her red lips curved up into a sly grin that made my stomach turn.

"Rumor around here is that you got wed." Her eyes continuously scanned my entire body. It is bothersome when the person you are speaking to is checking you out. And it's even more worse when they make it obvious. Why not just check the person out, never...

"Is it true?" She pouted placing a finger to her fiery lips.

"Yes, but what is any of this to you?" I quickly returned another question.

"Just curious girly mouth." She insulted me just pissing me more. My mouth is not even close to looking like a girls!

"You know curiosity killed the cat right?" I shot a scary quote her way, and she reacted to it.

"Well, I best watch myself." She said seductively before walking out of my office in her red pumps. That red suit she was wearing just happened to be hugging her butt and entire body. My head turned to look not once, but twice. For no reason. Take note, "that is what a **REAL** woman looks like." Note taken in my brain. Kaito's ex is a pretty bodacious person. Best I watch out before she rapes me in the parking lot...

* * *

**Rin POV**

This school was so much more different from my school in Europe. There were main buildings and other separate ones. This was more confusing that I thought. It felt as though I was lost. There was no where to go. Len told me to be here, but there was nowhere to go for me. This big building standing in front of me looked like a good start. People were everywhere as were papers. The main desk was like a giant fort protecting the people behind it. The lady looked at me and said something. Her mouth was moving, but her words weren't heard. The paper in my hand went to her. She saw the paper and pointed me over to some girl.

The girl had hair as green as the crayon. "Are you a crayon?" I spoke to her as she smiled at me.

"No." She laughed at me. "My name's Gumi, I'll be showing you around today."

"I'm R-Rin..." I stuttered sounding illiterate. "Do you know what I am to do?"

"Go to these classes. That I'll be showing you to." The crayon girl told me. "I've been hired to watch you at this school."

"Yes, I understand now." I tried to use less pauses.

"Do you want me to show you around the school?" Crayon girl asked me something and I simply nodded. She led me outside to another building. It felt like all these buildings were here for some reason.

* * *

**Gumi POV**

This new girl is the one I am to show around. Not a bad friend. She seems cool and overly mellow. We were on our way down the hall. Till we saw the school's slut scanning the hallway. He was of male gender so he would not be a slut but a man-whore. He would sleep with anything that could walk or has two legs. He set his eyes on the new girl beside me. She was like eye-candy to him. A new piece of meat for him. Trying to blow him off we continued walking. Hibiki Lui was not one to give up on any girl. He would take any girl from any guy. Once he has something in his sights he strives to claim it.

Hibiki approached Rin cautiously. He leaned her into the wall, placing a hand on her cheek. He tilted her chin up to him. Her eyes stared lazily up at him. She was not reacting to him trying to attract her. No longer wanting to watch her become his next victim, I decide to take action. But before I did wring his neck a humungous 'ROCK' on her finger stopped me. That wedding ring on her finger told me that she would reject him.

"Hey, sweet-thing want me to claim you." He said in a sexy voice that could give you a heart ache.

"Huh?" Rin pulled away, clueless to what he was telling her.

"You shall be mine for the taking!" He sang to her hopelessly devoted.

"What if I'm already took?" She turned away, shyly. She flashed him the giant ring on her finger.

"You're kidding? You're dating someone?" He questioned with his eyes still locked on her ring.

"I'm married..." Rin rejected him easily. Lui was not someone to give up so soon. He would most likely steal her away from that other guy.

"Yep she's married so back off!" I waved her ring in his face. He gave me a nasty look, he was really angry.

"Just you wait!" He yelled out to her as her back was turned. "You will be mine!"

Rin was cool, she ignored all the things he told her. She continued on walking. Even during class Rin was as quiet as usual. More quiet than a mouse or small rodent. She was not the kind of person who had a lot to say. Mostly it was me doing all the talking. Rin is a very good listener though. She at least isn't like my old friends who run their mouths constantly. This quiet girl simply listens to everything I say. I think it's wonderful. The ideal job. This job provides me enough food money. With the salary I am being paid, I can buy all the carrots my little heart desires! A world full of carrots! My dream, my fondest desire. For it to rain carrots.

At lunch Rin and I ate lunch by the stairs. After lunch we went to our classes. Each class we went to that Rin had to introduce herself to, loved her. The guys all wanted her. Hibiki was not quitting either. All day he has been stalking poor Rin; he wants her badly. Lui want Rin, however; she is married to someone already. That leaves me to wonder. Who did she marry and is the man a boy or real man. She is such a mysterious girl, not even I know much about her. Then again Lui wants to know her. Not only that he wants to be with her.

After school I left Rin by the stairs. Apparently that is where she is supposed to be picked up. There is guilt in me for leaving her like that alone. There is always the risk that Lui will try to do something stupid. After all everyone at this school knows of his horrible reputation. Everyone knows me as Gumi the girl that is not afraid to stand her ground. I might be the the only girl who Hibiki hasn't tried anything with. He knows better. Anyone tries something, all I have to say is 'there will be blood' and pain!

* * *

**Len POV**

Three rolled around before I knew it. Rin was probably out of school already and waiting on me. She seemed stressed this morning, so this shall be an interesting first day to hear. When we meet again will we still be awkward? 'I trust you fully' her words echoed throughout my mind. Those words alone made me reconsider abandoning her. No one has ever trusted me fully. Not that alone but, the fact that she used the word 'fully' means something. Well, it doesn't matter anymore... Kaito stayed working in his office as I left. He had the old hours I did. Those hours were awful to work. Seven to like eight. That is too many hours to count.

The private school was in my view, my car drove inside the walls. For a private school it kinda resembled a prison or block. I braked the car suddenly when I saw a dude holding onto Rin's wrists. It looked like he was trying to kiss her, but she was fighting. She pulled away but he kept pulling her more in. Rin's face was a dead giveaway that she was scared. Never have I seen a situation like this. A young boy forcing himself on an innocent girl.

"Hey?! What the fuck are you doing?!" I got out of my vehicle hollering at this guy. "Leave her alone!"

"What's it to you asshole?!" The jerky guy remarked. "Can't. You see I'm busy!"

"That's my wife!" I answered furiously. "If you don't let her go I'll beat your pathetic ass!"

"No fucking way!" The kid shook her just pissing me off more. Rin's wrist was still tender him squeezing it like that will cause immense pain. "She's not yours!"

"L-Let me go!" Rin screamed finally breaking her dead silence. Not waiting another second, I tore that bastard boy away from her. I picked him up by his collar roughly, shaking him like an animal. Throwing him aside, I helped Rin.

"Stay down!" I threatened him. "You get up I'll murder you!"

"Come on." I helped her up leading her into the car. "Get in."

Rin would not say anything. Not even a thank you. She sat there the whole car ride silent. She stared down at her bag not moving her eyes from it once. Not paying attention to the road I almost hit the car in front of me. Rin jolted up, she faced me to see if I was alright. There was no expression on my face. No emotion. There was nothing on my mind but her safety. For once in my life, I actually was worried about someone other than myself. This girl was not getting to me in anyway.

We finally arrived at my place, we walked up the steps silently. There was no noise just two people standing side by side. Rin was behind me waiting for me to open the door. Could hardly hear her breathing. It made me question whether she was alive or dead. I stood in the doorway, as did Rin. She faced my direction. Her eyes finally meeting mine. That blue splash in her eyes was a major part of her. It defined her. She averted her eyes from mine for a split second. Then we met again.

Her lips curved into a smile which gave me a cold shiver. Her eyes searched mine for answers to why I wasn't doing something. She was obviously compelling me to do something, but what? She dropped her bag making a loud noise. It made me step back into the door edge. Rin gazed up at me awaiting my reaction. My eyes were wide open now. And what I saw next was completely unexpected. In fact there was no need for it. She gave me a small peck on my lips. It felt so alien to me. The first time that anyone entered my personal space, my barrier. She broke through it in less than a second.

Now her face was turning a pink tint. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Um, I..." I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. No one can do that to me so easily like that. "It's fine..."

"I hope you forgive me for this too..." She mumbled staring at the ground.

"What?" I asked still sounding shocked. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me quickly.

"Um, Thank **YOU**, for standing up for **ME**!" She yelped running off to her room.

I stood there just asking myself what the hell just happened...

* * *

**-End Chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / Review Please!**

**A/N**

**What? Rin thanked him properly. It wasn't that bad. It's not like he's actually falling for her. Nor is she. Well, I'm sorry damn it. It's like the fourth chapter and they're married by law. It was about time he got something. I mean he has been more than a gentleman. Not abandoning her or being cruel. To me that is more than anyone can do. Taking on the responsibility to care for her. He deserves some-THING. That peck or small kiss. I didn't use the word or term like that. I didn't say something like this. 'OH YEAH, RIN JUST LAID A BIG ONE ON HIM.' In simple words. 'She KISSED HIM." : Next chapter, Rin notices how different she feels without Meds. But it still doesn't stop her from continuing to take them.**

**Thank You So Much!**

**SPK03~**


End file.
